My little pony: adventures
by xylonix
Summary: Takes place after the ending of season 3. follow the adventures of Chaotic Gear and his friends as they protect and explore the land of equestria as a new threat takes hold. Slight AU.


I shielded my eyes as sparks flew from within the confines of my creation. The gears turned and with each pass the friction caused the searing reminisce of metal to fly off in every direction. I quickly levitated my bottle of lubricant over to the machine and drizzled a bit on making the sparks dissipate and eventually stop entirely as the cogs soon started turning each other in perfect harmony. I shut the hatch on the contraption as I had done my job for today. Turing away from my physical work I looked around me and eventually found myself my mirror.

I guess I should introduce myself now. My name is Chaotic Gear, although some just call me by Gear. I am the sole mechanic of canterlot. When I first found my talent I didn't understand the terms as I didn't know what a mechanic was at the time, not many people at all understood what a mechanic was either. What I had been working on was a clock, a device that tells time. They are what I make my living out of. I make and sell clocks and other contraptions that help people in their everyday lives.

Looking in the mirror I examined myself. I was a colt of average size if not a little small compared to others. I had a jet black coat that only made my dark orange or even bronze colored mane stand out. I was a unicorn and my horn was a little longer and more pointed than average. My cutiemark, the symbol that shows what my talent is, is a pair of gears, my namesake, turning against each other. While I am well versed in some types of magic most of it is levitation and teleportation with a little alchemy and transmutation mixed in there so that I can get some of my rarer materials without the large price.

"Hey gear you in there?" Rang a familiar voice from outside my door. I calmly and casually stepped over large piles or gears and other pieces that are used in my work to traverse my room towards the door. I opened it up and as soon as I turned the doorknob with my magic I was greeted with the door being slammed into my face and being pushed back as I fell into a pile of cogs soon to be crushed by a body no bigger than half of me.

"Little sister I told you to wait till I open the door before you barge in." I said to the form that stood itself upon my body. It is true, the being that currently stands on me is my little sister, mane blue. She is still a filly and I'm beginning to think that her natural filly curiosity will never fade from her.

"But what's the point in that." She replied with a large giggle as she jumped upon my body. She stood at just half my height. She had an almost standard pale fur coat which complimented her long light blue mane quite nicely. Just like my she was a unicorn although she has yet to learn any types of magic.

"The point is not killing me." I joked using my magic to levitate her off of me. As soon as I set her down I slowly got myself into a standing position. It took me a while but I was finally able to get out of the pile of gears all the while being barraged with questions from mane blue.

"Gear, blue, get down here we need to get on the move if we are going to make it to the ceremony on time." Our father called from downstairs. I almost forgot. The princesses asked the residents of canterlot to gather near the palace for something today. I wonder what it could be.

"I just… can't believe it." I thought hearing the news of twilight becoming a princess. I have heard of her before, most of canterlot has by now, and had known about her learning under the princess but from the questionable after atmosphere no one expected her to become a princess. Right now me and a few friends were enjoying the party that had been put up to celebrate the new princess's coronation. At first I was enjoying the entertainment and just the all around wonder of the event but now I began to think about it more.

"Gear what are you thinking about. This is a time to party, not think." Came my friends voice. I looked up to greet it. The voice was from my Pegasus friend Whiplash. He has been my friend for as long as I could remember. We had grown up together and I don't see us forgetting about each other any time soon. He stands about as high as me and is slightly skinny as well although him being skinny is for him being fast rather than me being skinny which is just because I don't have much muscle mass. His coat is a pale brown color and his wings are slightly larger than normal. His mane color is a darker brown and it is spiked backwards due to how his flying pushes it that way.

"It's nothing, Whiplash. It's just something about our new princess achieving her rank that I don't understand." I replied to him. He and I had split from our families a long time ago and had been wondering the city by ourselves for most of the time that the party had been set up. Right now we were lurking on its outer edge just walking around with no exact goal.

"I got to admit, now that you bring it up, does this mean that with enough training anyone can become the equivalent of a princess?" He questioned walking beside me.

"Most likely not. My guess is that one would not only need to be trained but also have to have a quality from birth that would destine them to be a princess." I answered the best I could. As I was talking I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I was almost aimlessly walking. "That being said how would-"I was cut off in my continuation as I walked directly into someone.

"Watch it." The mare I bumped into complained. I could tell it was a mare because of her voice but everything other than that was hidden under a large black cloak.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I apologized to the mare which had walked off by then.

"That was rude." Whiplash commented.

"Yeah it wa-" I started to say but was interrupted by a sparkle in the corner of my eye. On the ground where the mare had been standing before I bumped into her was a small piece of jewelry. While it wasn't too fancy it seemed like some type of amulet or something that would be put on a necklace. It had a strange silver crystal in it contained by a ring of gold. Using my magic I picked it up to inspect it. It didn't seem unnatural in any way, maybe that mare from earlier dropped it. Looking around I couldn't see the mare anymore. I couldn't just leave it here, what if someone found it and didn't know that it belonged to the mare.  
"So what is it?" Whiplash asked reminding me that he was there too.

"I think it might belong to the mare that I bumped into." I answered whiplash.

"If so, we need to return it." He said.

"But where did she go?" I brought to his attention. Before he could answer a scream invaded our ears from just a little farther into the city. It soon died down but the noise of chaos followed.

"I don't know if that was her or not but something is going on." Whiplash said speeding off to where the noises had come from with me following along behind him as fast as I could go. While I wasn't specifically slow my lack of muscle mass made my maximum speed lower than most and whiplash, which was flying, had to slow down a bit so that I could keep up. To those wondering why I didn't just use my teleportation to transport myself and whiplash to what was going on I couldn't because I need to have a physical reference to that place itself which is usually stored by seeing said place. While transport to a pony is possible I would have to have a similar reference to the pony themselves and not something  
like piece of clothing or jewelry like the amulet that I found earlier unless I was teleporting to the wearer or said object which would only work if the pony was wearing the specific object that I was teleporting to.

Me and Whiplash turned the final corner only to be met with I large rock being hurled at us. While whiplash was able to get out of the way I barely made it past so that I wouldn't be killed and my rear leg was hit and I was downed. It didn't collide directly as to break my leg completely but it was damaged and it was unable to support my weight so I fell down onto the ground. The sight in front of my shocked and astounded me to all ends.

In a large ring or destroyed buildings and rubble was the mare from earlier. She was collapsed and the cloak that she wore had been ripped to shreds revealing her body. Her coat was a pure white that looked so pure as to reflect light itself. Hey mane and tail glowed with a blue light that blurred their form. On her flank in clear view was her cutiemark of a pure blue crystal. Surrounding the ring of destruction was a silver gleam in the air that formed a slowly expanding sphere. As the sphere grew so did the destruction that surrounded the mare. Inside the circle was a group of ponies of all types laying on the ground as if they were asleep.

"Get back little one." Came a commanding voice from behind me drawing my attention. I looked back to find a group of royal guards looking forwards unto the disaster ahead. Taking a quick glance around I noted that whiplash had already escaped behind them. Using my magic I lifted myself into the air and hovered up to the guards. It was then that I remembered the amulet.

"The amulet!" I shouted turning my body to face where I had fallen and there, on the ground, was the amulet which I had picked up earlier.

"Excuse me?" A guard, presumably the captain, asked wondering what I was talking about.

"I don't know what it is but I think I might have bumped into that mare earlier and afterwards I found that amulet on the ground. I think it might have a connection to what is going on." I explained pointing at the amulet that lay on the ground.

"You are right young one, the amulet is what was holding her back and keeping her alive." Came a voice from above me. The voice contained a certain feeling of leadership and of knowledge. Being who I am I recognized the voice immediately. The voiced belonged to the ruler of the night, Princess Luna, the mare from the moon. My Guess was only supported as the guards bowed to where the voice came from. Following their lead I landed on the ground and bowed at the princess as she walked over to me. I noted that I was the only one in the crowd who didn't seem frightened of her approach. "Why do you not fear me young one."

Her question caught me off guard and I just stayed there frozen in my own body out of shock.

"Are you going to deny your princess the answer that she asked for?" she urged.

"No, princess, I do not fear you because I trust that you have changed from what you once were." I blurted out just so that I didn't seem disrespectful. The guards seemed to react to my words and small amounts of whispering could be heard from within their group.

"Your words are wise young one. Not many people have as much faith in me as you do." She said lowering her head down to whisper into my ear. "Do me a favor and become a guard when you grow up, I see something in you which equestria will need in the future."

I watched as she walked towards the barrier. I felt a soothing sensation in my leg as I found it healed fully. I knew that she had healed it but why did she heal it herself while she could have ordered some of the unicorns in the group of guards to use healing magic to fix it.

"Take him away from here. He is too young to see her fate." She ordered and the guards swiftly pushed me away and eventually out of the alleyway. From inside I heard a loud splat and a silent thud. While I was still young at the time I knew what had happened. The mare had died.  
While rumors of that day spread quickly I never cared for them. What the princess said got to me. She said to join the guard. What help would I do? I'm barely fit and whenever I've tried I've never been able to become that much stronger as my muscle mass just wouldn't grow. Right now a month has passed and everyone had just begun to calm down from that day's events. I had been honing my talents the entire time wondering if Luna meant my mastery of mechanism when she said that she saw something in me.

Currently I was experimenting with my talents in my room. I wanted to see how far I can push myself, to create something useful. I had already crafter a few simple weapons. To start off with I have noticed how strange and cumbersome it is to hold a sword in your mouth so I got around that fact. I have created braces to be worn on a ponies forelegs that hold within them an extendable blade that creates the ability to wield a sword as if we were holding it with our hoofs. At my current age it would be sort of strange offering the design to the guards so I'm just holding onto the idea for now.

After the incident whiplash was shocked to see my alive. According to him he thought that I had been crushed by the rock and that's why he fled. As soon as I saw him next he apologized so much it went from entertaining to annoying abnormally quickly. I believe that if I didn't make him stop he would be continuing till this day.

While I had not seen Luna since that day I did find a letter in my room when I awoke the next day. "Chaotic Gear, witness of yesterday's events, I caution you. From the moment you read this forward until given direct permission by me you are not to speak in detail of yesterday's incident. If someone finds out that you were there please refrain from giving details about what happened, the excuse 'I can't remember, it's all a blur' would most likely help in this. –From, Princess Luna."

"Why me?" I asked the empty space in my room which echoed three or four times within my attic room. "Why did I have to be the one to stay."

"Gear, what are you doing?" Whiplash's voice shocked me as it came from the window where he was poking his head in. In response I kicked a gear on the floor with my rear hoof and sent it flying between his eyes where he reared back in pain. "What was that for."

"Haven't I told you to not come in my room through the window? If you keep on trying too I might just take away the windows." I said going back to my thoughts and levitating a new device up to my work station.

"Well me and a few of my friends are going into town for a while, want to come along?" Whiplash asked making me stop my work for a moment.

"You know that I have better things to do than that." I answered coldly.

Whiplashed sighed before speaking. "Just tell me what happened to you that day, tell me what the princess doesn't want you to talk about."

I rose with a start as I turned my gaze to him. "How did you know about that?"

"I found the letter a few days ago when you asked me to grab your things from your room before we went out." He said with a sigh finally flying into my room and closing the window behind him.

Tension filled the air as we just sat there. No one spoke and the rythmatic ticking of clockwork filled the room. I got up and went back to work silently only adding to the ticking of the clocks. Whiplash followed me to my workstation and silently helped me with my work.

"Tell me when you are ready to remember."

* * *

So, seeing as no one even made it past chapter two I went ahead and merged all the chapters into one so that people can actually read it. Please write a review. Tell what you like, what you don't like, anything. Also, I'm looking for someone to help me flesh the story out a bit more and help me write it so if you're up for the task send me a pm and we can talk about it.


End file.
